Surprises
by sc1986
Summary: After two months of being back on earth, Hitomi finds out she's pregnant. She tries for 5 years to get back to Van and finally succeeds. Upon reaching Fanelia, she learns that Van has been missing for 2 days. On hiatus
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Here is a new story for y'all. I hope you like it. I attempted to write a different Escaflowne fic but I haven't been able to get back in to it. Hopefully this one wroks out a little better.

**Hitomi's POV:**

I stood looking down at my mother's coffin being lowered in to the ground and decided right then that it was time for me to return to Gaea. I threw a handful of dirt and a rose into my mother's grave and turned away. I made my way over to where my children stood with my best friend Yukari and her husband Amano. Yes, I have children. Van's children. I discovered two months after returning from Gaea that I was pregnant. The doctor's visit confirmed that and also that I was going to have twins. It had been hard for the next 7 months but it was worth it. I had a boy, who I named Varen, and a girl, who I named Kora. They were now 5 years old. I rubbed a hand over my face. Van. I missed him so much. I'd tried several times over the years to return to Gaea, without success. Somehow I knew that, when I tried this time, it would work.

I said my goodbyes to my two friends and took the hands of my children. We walked to our small beat up station wagon that had belonged to my mother and went home. The twins were quiet the whole way. I think they understood that they would never see their Grammy again.

I started packing the second we were in the door. Varen and Kora, or Korie as I like to call her, sat on the couch and watched me.

I crouched down in front of them.

" How are you two doing? Are you okay, my little ones?"

They both nodded, their small hands entwined together.

" Mama, why are you packing our stuff up? Are we going on a vacation?" Korie asked in a small voice.

" Yeah, Mama, where are we going?" Varen looked at me with expectant brown eyes that were so like his father's.

I sighed and kissed both their cheeks.

" We are going to find your Daddy. Are you excited?"

Korie's green eyes lit up. They had been asking about Van since they were able to make full sentences.

" We going to see Daddy?" Korie started to giggle excitedly.

Varen gave me a dark look. He seemed to believe that Van abandoned me. No five year old should have a look like that on their face.

" Oh, Varen. Don't look so upset. He is a very good man. He's a king you know. So that means you are a prince. And you are a princess my little Korie Ann." This made Korie launch herself at me.

" Really, Mama? A princess?"

" Yes, really."

" Some king." was Varen's reply.

I pulled him in to the hug so that the three of us were all huddled together.

" You know I love you right? And that I would never let anything bad happen to you?"

I heard Varen sigh and he placed a kiss on my cheek. Korie did the same on my other cheek, only hers was a little more sloppy and wet. Not that I minded.

" Why don't you go pick out a few of your favorite toys that you want to bring? Remember, we probably won't be coming back here so take your favorite things." The two nodded and let go of me, hopping off the couch and racing upstairs to their room. I gave them twenty minutes before I went in to help them pack. By that time, I had everything that I needed and would ever want. I'd covered the furniture with sheets. I'd packed most of my mother's things already over the last few days so I didn't need to do that. I had slipped a letter, along with a spare set of house keys in to Yukari's pocket at the funeral. The letter asked her to check on the house every once in a while. It explained that I was going to find the children's father and I might come back someday but I wasn't sure.

Anyway, back to the twins. I helped them pack all their stuff in to a suitcase. We couldn't carry much so all we were bringing was two suitcases. I wasn't bringing any clothes since I knew I would probably get a new wardrobe anyway. I had packed pictures and other things I thought the twins might want when they were older. In no time at all, we were ready to go. I called a cab to take us to a wooded park that was about 10 minutes out of town. I left our car in the garage. I locked the house up and put the keys in my pocket. I felt for my pendant under my shirt. _I'm coming Van._

The cab pulled up a few minutes later and I threw the suitcases in the trunk and buckled the twins in to the back seat. I climbed in to the front and told the driver where to go. He gave me a funny look but drove there anyway. When we reached the park, I payed him and thanked him for the ride.

I took the twins in to the center of the park and told them to grab my legs. I had a suitcase in each hand and a child on each leg. I asked the pendant to send us to Gaea. To Van. I prayed hard and told the children to do the same. They gave me a look but did what I asked. Soon I saw the familiar light surround us and we were lifted off the ground. Varen and Korie clung tighter to my legs, but I didn't mind. I didn't want to lose them as we were transported. I felt relaxed for the first time in five years. I was finally going back to Van.

A/N: So what do you think? Seems a little long winded to me, but i dunno. Review please!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne. I do own Korie and Varen.

A/N: Here is chapter 2 for y'all!

**Hitomi's POV:**

We ended up right in the middle of the garden behind the castle. I could see Merle already running towards us. I guess she saw the light and remembered where it was from. I dropped the suitcases and caught Merle as she flung herself at me. She was crying hysterically saying how glad she was to see me. I also heard something about Van.

" Merle, I'm very glad to see you too. I missed you so much! Where is Van? I need to speak with him right away."

This caused her to cry harder.

" L-lord Van has been missing for two days! We can't find him anywhere! Oh, Hitomi, what are we going to do?"

I felt a tug on my pant leg and looked down. This caused Merle to look down as well. When she saw the twins clinging to my legs, she gave me such a look of anger, I almost stepped back.

" What have you done Hitomi! Why would you come to Lord Van with someone else's children!" She pulled her arm back to hit me when Varen put his small body between us.

" Don't you hurt my Mama, you weird cat lady, or you'll be sorry."

Merle stopped and looked down at my son. Recognition shone in her eyes as she looked at the younger version of Van. She dropped to her knees and pulled Varen in to a hug.

" You little devil!" She laughed.

" These are Van's children, Merle. My son, Varen, and my daughter, Kora."

" I'm your Auntie Merle, darlings. Come give me a hug Kora."

Kora looked up at me with wide eyes. I pushed her gently towards Merle.

" It's okay, little one. She's safe."

Korie smiled at me and ran up to Merle, flinging her arms around her.

" You can call me Korie, Auntie Merle."

Merle smiled at her and stood. She looked at me again with serious eyes.

" Hitomi, until we find Lord Van, I would suggest not letting the children out of sight."

I nodded.

" Yes."

The four of us made our way in to the castle,Merle helping me with the suitcases.

**Varen's POV:**

Me and my sister followed Mama in to the big castle. The cat lady was in the front, leading us along. She'd said that I was very brave for trying to protect my mama. Mama has always said I was very mature for my age. I don't really know what that means but I thought it must be a good thing.

Sister grabs my hand as she looks around at all the pretty things in the castle.

_Brother! Do you see all the pretty decorations? _I can hear her voice in my head. We have always been able to talk to each other this way. I'm not sure how, but I like it.

_Yes, Sister, I see them. Now be quiet so I can hear what Mama and the cat lady are talking about._

She got a pouty look on her face.

_That's Auntie Merle, Varen. Why do you gotta be so mean to me all the time?_

She starts to sniffle which causes Mama to look back at us. She gets a concerned look on her face when she sees Sister start to cry. I roll my eyes. She is such a baby sometimes.

" Oh, hunny, whats the matter?" Mama asks, kneeling down in front of us.

" Varen is such a meany!"

" Why? What did he do that was so bad?" I see Mama give me a look out of the corner of her eye. Uh-oh.

" He told me to be quiet! Did you hear me making any noise?"

Mama gives her a knowing look. She knows about our mind speaking. I guess Korie forgot about that.

" I'm sure he had good reason. Why don't you ride on my shoulders the rest of the way Korie?"

Sister claps her hands and nods happily. I'm a little jealous, but I want my sister to be happy. Even though I'm only 5, I do everything I can to keep my Mama and my sister happy. Sister can get annoying sometimes though.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry for the long wait! And thanks for all the reviews! Loved them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne. I'm just doing this for fun.

_**Hitomi**_**'s POV:**

Merle put me in my old room. It was nice to see it again. I had missed Fanalia so much after I left and I had taken comfort of the thought of coming back after the twins were born. My little ones were in a connecting room. I could hear Korie pointing out every little detail that interested her to her brother.

I sighed. Poor Varen. It seemed like it would take him a while to adjust to being here. I knew Korie was already in love with Gaia.

" I'll let you three get settled and be back to get you when supper is ready. And if the children want to go outside, I'll have a guard accompany you. Okay Hitomi?" Merle smiled at me.

" Yes. Thank you Merle." I smiled back at her. She seemed so much more mature than she used to be. " Please inform me if you get any information about Van."

Tears clouded Merle's eyes at Van's name. She nodded quickly and left the room, closing the door behind her.

I sat down on my bed and let my mind wander. Where could Van be? Who could have taken him? Or did he just run away? No. Van wouldn't run away. He loved Fanalia. He lived to protect his country. I felt the pressure of tears behind my eyes and tried to stop them from falling but one managed to escape.

" Mama, are you alright?"

I looked up and saw Varen staring at me with his red-brown eyes. His little face was giving me a concerned look.

I quickly wiped the tear away.

" Yes, my heart. I'm alright."

I held my arms out to him and he walked to me, putting his arms around my neck. I lifted him on to my lap.

" You aren't crying about that man are you?" He frowned at me.

" Mama's only a little worried, pumpkin. What is your sister up to?" I wanted to get the subject off Van. I knew Varen wasn't happy I was looking for him.

Varen scrunched his nose.

" Sister is looking at all the pictures in our room. Mama, do I really have to share a room with her?"

" Yes, dear. What don't you want to share a room with Korie?"

" Shes so girly."

I laughed out loud at his unexpected answer.

" But you two play together all the time!"

" Ya, but I could still go play in my room. Now, I'm gonna hafta play dolls all the time with her."

I laughed again and ruffled my son's hair.

" I'm sure you'll live, Varen. I'll make sure Korie plays with you and your toys too."

He looked up at me with a happier face.

" Really, Mama? Cuz I really don't like dolls."

" Yes really. Now off you go. Have fun. We'll go outside later. Maybe I'll even let you practice a little."

Varen's eyes shone.

" Practice? Thanks Mama!" Varen ran off to play with his sister and I laid back on the bed.

Both twins had wings that made themselves known one day when they were 3. They had sprouted after a strange man had come to the playground I was at with the kids and he had tried to grab them. I'd been watching him but turned my back for a second and he'd made a go for them. The two of them had sprouted wings and flown right to me. They were naturals.

I felt my eyes get heavy and soon fell asleep.

_Cold. Everything around me was cold. I opened my eyes but couldn't see anything. The ground beneath me felt like stone. After a minute, I finally noticed the steel that bit into my wrists. I was being held prisoner!_ _I yanked against my restraints to check the strength. It did me no good. I couldn't be sure how long I'd been here but I was hungry and needed water badly. My mouth was dry and I felt dehydrated._

_" Hey! Can someone hear me? Why am I being held here? I am the King of Fanalia and to hold me means war upon your country when I escape!"_

_" Thats not much incentive for me to let you go then, is it, King Van?"_

_I tried to see who had spoken but I still could only see black. Something must be blocking my sight. _

_" Why am I here?" I yelled._

_" I need to use you. Our country is poor and on the verge of disappering forever. My daughter must wed a King so that our country will gain allies and wealth. Despite being small, Fanalia is strong and is becoming a rich country. So you see King Van, you must marry my daughter."_

_I sneered and let if fill my voice._

_" If you think that I would even consider marrying her now, you are sadly mistaken. I already have a woman so I wouldn't have done it anyway."_

_I was suddenly blinded by a bright light. I blinked a few times to clear my vision and saw a tall woman standing in front of me. She had long blonde hair that flowed down her back and floated around her face. She had a small, pointed nose and her black eyes were filled with fury._

_" You WILL marry my daughter King Van. You have no say in the matter. And any person who gets in my way will be vanquished."_

_With that, the woman spun around and walked away from me, taking the light with her. I was once again plunged in to darkness._

I shot up and put a hand to my clammy forehead. I was getting visions already? I hadn't even been here for more than a day yet.

" Mama did you have a bad dream?"

I looked over at my daughter who was standing beside my bed, clinging to her brother's hand.

" Yes, but I'm fine now." I pulled Korie up on the bed with me and motioned for Varen to climb up too.

Who was that woman? I needed to find Merle and ask her if she knew anything about what I'd seen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hitomi's POV:**

I told my children that we had to go for a little walk and helped them put their shoes back on. Well, I helped Korie but Varen made me let him do it himself.

" I'm a big boy now Mama. I can tie my own shoes."

I poked my head out the door when the twins were ready and asked the guard stationed at the door if he knew where Merle went.

" She is down in the kitchen overseeing the kitchen staff, Lady Hitomi."

I didn't really like the whole 'Lady' thing but decided not to argue with him. I knew it wouldn't help anyway.

" Come on, little ones. Lets go find Auntie Merle."

I saw Varen roll his eyes and Korie squealed happily and jumped up and down, clapping her hands.

We went off down the hallway, Korie running excitedly ahead of me while Varen stayed right beside me like a little soldier on the look out.

" Korie! Don't go too far ahead. I don't want you getting lost in here. Its huge!"

" That it is, Lady Hitomi."

The voice next to my ear startled me. I hadn't heard anyone approaching. Varen immediately went in to his protective mode.

" Get away from my Mama you weird girly man!"

The man laughed and I turned to find Allen Schezar. He looked exactly the same, with his long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. His lips were tipped up in a smile.

" Long time no see Hitomi."

I launched myself at Allen and clung to him in desperation. I'd missed him alot as well as Millerna. I had thought I loved him at one time but came to find it was just as a friend. I felt his arms go across my back and tighten almost crushingly around me.

" Its been too long Allen."

" Mama, why are you hugging that man? Is he our daddy?" Korie's voice broke through my memories and I quickly let go of Allen and stepped back as he released me. I turned to my daughter and crouched down so I could be eye level with my children.

" No, this isn't your daddy. This is Allen Schezar. He helped Mama and your daddy when I was here last time."

Korie turned to looked at Allen and I saw the confusion on his face.

My daughter walked right up to him and tugged on his sleeve, getting him to crouch down to her.

With her most serious expression on her face, Korie said to him, " Thank you for helping my Mama and my Daddy, Uncle Allen."

She then put her arms around Allen's neck and gave him a hug.

By the stunned expression on his face, her actions and what she had called him caught him by surprise.

" Um, you are very welcome. What is your name, angel?"

" I'm Kora Uncle. But everyone calls me Korie."

Allen smiled at my daughter and ruffled her hair.

" What a pretty name. And who is that strapping young man over there?"

" That's Varen. He's my brother. Hes kinda grumpy right now."

" Korie! Am not!" Varen decided that he should protect himself from his sister's accusation, even if it was true.

" Guess what Varen, Allen is a knight! Isn't that neat? He fights with a sword and has a huge ship that floats in the air called the Crusade." I told him this and watched as his face lit up in awe.

" Really? Cool!"

Varen ran over to Allen and started asking him a bunch of questions about swords and the ship. It seemed Allen could even charm children. Go figure.

" Would you mind watching the twins while I go talk to Merle Allen?"

He gave me an uneasy look but nodded his head in agreement.

" Yay!" Both children were excited about this.

**Van's POV:**

I knew the exact moment Hitomi had returned to Gaea. I'd felt her presense. I was pissed that I wasn't able to see her and that this woman had had the gall to take me in my sleep while I was hunting with a few men from the village.

I still couldn't see anything. After she'd left me, all light was taken from the chamber once again.

I stood on shaky legs and felt along the wall. The chains binding me enabled me to walk around the entire cell. I didn't feel any draft and the only openings were between the bars of the cell door.

I sat back down on the ground and began thinking of a way that I could get out of here. Hopefully, I would get taken out of this hole and would get cleaned up so I could meet that woman's daughter. That would be my chance for escape. Hopefully, she didn't know about my wings and was careless. I could only wait and hope.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OMG!! I know I'm horrible. So sorry for the long wait! LOVED the reviews. Always do1 they make me soo happy. Anyway, I know its short, but here is chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**Hitmoi's POV:**

It had been almost two weeks since I had the vision about Van and I'd seen nothing since then. I kept hoping for a vision to come, but it never did. Merle asked me at least three times a day if I' had a new vision yet but my answer was always the same.

I turned my head away from the fountain I had been watching to look at my children. They were chasing each other around the garden at the rear of the castle. Korie wasn't watching where she was going and tripped over a stray rock that had gotten knocked off of the path. Tears sprang in to her eyes instantly and she clutched at her grass- stained knee. Varen was by her side as soon as she fell and was talking to her in a low tone so I couldn't hear what he was saying. I got up from my seat and went over to them.

" Are you okay Korie?"

She looked up at me with her bright green eyes that semmed even brighter from the tears.

" I fell. It really hurt! But I'll be okay."

She grabbed on to Varen's hand and pulled herself up on to her feet. She gave me a broad smile.

" See Mama? I'm okay. But... maybe you could give my knee a kiss to make it feel all better?" She made her eyes go big and round like a puppy's. I laughed and knelt down, lifted her leg up and bent forward so that I could place a kiss on the offended knee.

I smiled up at her.

" Is that better?"

" Yep! Thanks Mama!" She flung her arms around my neck and gave me a big hug. She let go and turned to Varen.

" Thanks Brother!" Korie flung herself at her brother, causing them both to topple over. I got up and walked back over to my perch on the edge of the fountain while the two of them wrestled around on the ground.

I leaned back on my elbows to look up at the sky and saw something flying in the distance. It looked like a bird at first, but as it got closer, I realized it was much bigger than a bird should be.

" Van! Van! Merle! Its Van! Guard, watch my children!"

I hardly heard the " Yes Lady Hitomi." as I ran towards Van's flying figure.

As soon as he touched ground, he ran at me and we crashed together, holding each other so tightly I thought I would suffocate. But at this moment, I didn't care.

" Hitomi, I can't believe you're back. I've waited so long. I didn't think you'd ever come back."

" Lord Van! Lord Van!" Merle came running towards us and I let Van go so Merle could say hello, even though it felt as though I would die from it.

Van said his hello's to Merle then turned to me again. I had stood off to the side so that Merle wouldn't feel crowded and Van walked over to where I was standing. He wrapped his arms around me again and pressed a gentle kiss to my lips. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck.

" I missed you so much Van. I tried and tried to come back but I just couldn't. I'll never leave you again." I whispered to him.

He smiled softly at me and kissed me again.

" Promise?"

" I promise."

We stayed wrapped in each other's arms for a while until I felt Van go stiff against me.

" Is there something you need to tell me Hitomi?"

I turned my head slightly and saw Varen and Korie running towards us. Then Korie yelled out.

" Mama! Is that our daddy?"

Van pulled away from me and looked me in the eyes.

" Daddy?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is chape 6! Thanks so much for the reviews!! Loved them! Sorry if the children somtimes talk like they're older but I have no idea how 5 year olds sound. so ya. anyway, on with the story. **

**Van's POV:**

I watched as the two small children came running towards us. When the girl had asked if I was their daddy, I felt completely shocked. They didn't know who their father was? And she assumed I was he?

I stepped away from Hitomi.

" What is going on Hitomi? Why does that girl think that I am her father?"

She sent me a hurt look and bent down to pick the girl up off the ground.

" Because, Van, you are. I thought you would be happy." Tears were starting to cloud her green eyes.

The girl looked at Hitomi with a confused expression.

" I thought he would love us Mama? Thats what you said. Why is he being mean?" It was like I wasn't even standing there.

" I knew it." The boy came around from behind his mother and stood in front of her protectively, " I knew you were a bad person. I told you Mama." He gave me an accusing glare and turned away.

" I wanna go home. Now!"

Hitomi set the girl on the ground and came over to me. She placed her hand on my arm and looked in to my eyes. I felt a little ashamed that I had caused her pain so soon after being reunited but I was having trouble taking this all in.

" Van, just look at them. They are your children. Varen has your eyes. And your stubborn-ness. Kora looks more like me but she is still your daughter. Please, Van." Her tone was pleading.

I sighed and nodded my head once.

" Alright Hitomi."

I knelt down and beckoned the girl to me. She seemed scared so Hitomi nudged her gently towards me.

" Don't worry, my little one, he won't hurt you."

Tears were dripping from the girl's eyes as she walked slowly towards me.

When she was close enough, I reached out and put my hand on her shoulder, bringing her closer to me.

She sniffled.

" Do you hate us?" Her bright green eyes looked at me with slight fear. I never wanted a child to look at me that way again.

I smiled softly.

" No, I don't hate you."

This made her grin and it caused her face to light up. She had my smile and Hitomi's eyes.

" What is your name?" Her timid voice broke through my thoughts.

" My name is Van. But apparently, you can call me Daddy."

Her eyes widened and a look of excitement and wonderment adorned her features.

" Really? Are you really a king? Does that really mean I'm a real live princess? Princess Kora. Yay!"

She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. She caught me by surprise but I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back.

Abruptly, she let me go and spun around, walking straight to her brother.

" Don't you say that to me, Varen. He's our daddy and I will trust him! You are just a... big meany!"

I was confused. He hadn't said anything. What was she talking about?

" They're connected. Mentally. They do say that twins have a special bond." Hitomi's voice came from above me and I stood to face her.

"Twins?"

Hitomi laughed.

" Of course! How else could they both be your children Van? Geeze, a little slow on the uptake I see."

We watched silently as the two children had a staring contest. It was obvious that wasn't all they were doing since one of them would glare or tackle the other and start rolling around on the ground. Hitomi went over to separate them the second time this happened. Varen looked very unhappy.

" Varen, please, at least try?" Hitomi asked him.

His eyes narrowed as he looked past her at me. The anger in them made me step back. How could such a small boy hold so much anger with in himself?

" I don't trust you. And I won't. Not until I have a reason to. Korie and Mama might be willing to just fall all over you but I don't care if you are my father, I will call you father when you deserve it."

Then he walked away, pushing past Merle who had stood and watched the whole thing.

I went to follow him but Hitomi stopped me.

" Just let him cool off. He's just upset. Don't worry. He'll come around."

Somehow, I didn't think it would be any time soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know I'm horrible!!! So sorry for taking so long to update. I know its short and kind of... crappy, but i just wanted to give you guys something! Thank you so much for reviewing! Hugs for everyone!!**

**Hitomi's POV:**

Its been two months since my return to Gaea and we haven't had any further problems concerning the people who had taken Van. I just knew something was going to happen since most people like that don't just give up. One thing I knew for certain was that if they touched my children I would kill them. They'd been my life for 5 years but now they were joined by Van in that aspect and all three of them would continue to be my life until I died.

I was currently sitting in the garden reading an old book on fairy tales I'd found in the library of the palace. Varen wasn't too far away, listening to Allen tell stories of the war and just life in general. Varen was completely enthralled; you could tell just by looking at his face. His eyes were wide and he had a look of wonderment and admiration on his face. I sighed. I just wished he had that kind of relationship with his father. Van tried to talk to Varen and get his trust but Varen would only glare at him coldly and walk away. I'd tried talking to him but whenever I did, he would just walk away from me. Korie just adored Van and Van returned her feelings. Van was teaching her to ride a pony right now. I was just glad one of my children was getting along with their father. My children.I guess I should be saying our children but I'm just not used to it yet. Oh well. I will be one day.

**Van's POV:**

I had just given Korie her first riding lesson and she was practically falling asleep where she stood as she waited for me to finish talking with the groomsman. I chuckled as I scooped her up. Her eyes were already starting to close.

" Daddy, s'okay. I can walk by myself."

I smiled down at my little girl when she yawned right after she finished talking.

" Its alright princess. I'm gonna carry you to your room so you can have a little nap."

when she didn't reply, I looked down and saw she was asleep.

I carried Korie to her room and laid her in her bed. I closed the door and looked atthe guard posted outside.

" Please come get me when she wakes up."

He nodded.

" Yes your Majesty."

I thanked him and wandered aimlessly through the hallways of the palace. I did it alot when I was thinking. I still hadn't told Hitomi anything that had happened when I had been held prisoner and I knew it was frustrating her. She probably knew I'd already talked to Merle about it. I felt guilty but I just didn't want to worry her anymore than she already was. I was so happy she was back. We'd been spending alot of time together since her return and were getting to know each other again. She hadn't really changed that much, although you could tell she was now a mother. She had the attitude.

I stopped walking and found myself at the edge of the garden at the back of the palace. I could see Hitomi sitting on a bench near the fountain reading. I sighed to myself and walked slowly towards her. I was going to tell her everything.

A/N: I hope you liked it. I'll really try to update sooner this time. Aywho, reviews are cherished and flames are laughed at. Happy Thanksgiving people!!


End file.
